Sister Tokyo
by Okami Bites
Summary: Out of Noodle's strange past,a green haired drumstick twirling girl appears...and for once, Russel gets the girl. Murdoc tries to give up smoking, 2D gets bullied a little and some light cussing. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1: Day One

Sister Tokyo

This is my first Gorillaz fanfic and I don't own Gorillaz (sob!) neither am i related to them in any way (double sob!) Read & review please !

Day One

It has been a relatively quiet day at Kong Studio; the still air punctuated by moans of the zombies roaming outside as the setting sun cast its last rays upon them. The Gorillaz were in the instruments room writing songs and pissing around. Russel and Noodle were doing the song-writing part while Murdoc and 2D handled the pissing-around pretty well. It was nearing dusk and the bassist with his lead singer were already a quantum leap past drunk. "H-hey...How 'bout a song 'bout gettin' pissh...piffft...fish dunk ? ", 2D slurred before Murdoc threw an empty beer bottle at him. The bottle hit 2D's head and bounded off with a resounding 'clonk!'. The Satanist sniggered half-heartedly. Russ sighed and muttered, " We're never gonna get any work done with you two boozeheads like this..." Beside him, Noodle tuned her acoustic guitar for the umpteenth time and stirred restlessly in her seat. In fact, she has been a little restless for the past few days, Russel thought. He wondered why. Should he ask her if there was anything she would like to tell him ? Russ looked at Noodle who was still fiddling with her guitar. Nah, he decided not to. After all, she was wiser and had more intelligence than half the band. Surely she could fix her own problems ?

Noodle slid of the sofa and walked over to the window . The evening sky over the wastelands of Essex had turned a purplish-blue colour like 2D's bruises. It was however a nice comforting colour and Noodle exhaled deeply before assuming a yoga position which she had tried teaching 2D who was convinced that she was trying to twist his head off his scrawny, hickie-marked neck.. Then she saw it. A white, shadowy figure making its way through the wastelands towards Kong. Have the zombies taken to wearing white ? No, that was dumb and anyway, this lone figure moved too fluidly to be a zombie - they were more jerky in movement. The zombies were roused by the arrival of this stranger and started towards it. Noodle jumped when she heard an almighty moan and was surprised at her own reaction. Was she losing her grip on things ?

The others have heard it too and Russel went over to the window. 2D's blank eyes snapped open and he turned pale. "Oh, no...They're back !", he exclaimed and blindly reached for the nearest weapon - Murdoc's Cuban-heeled foot. After giving 2D a good kick in the face, the nasty bassist got up and went over to where Russ stood and peered out. There were a lot of dark shadowy figures staggering around with bits and pieces falling off. The strange thing was that the zombies weren't even coming anywhere near the studio.. They just dropped like flies around the figure in white advancing towards Kong. Then before the Gorillaz knew it, it was at Kong. The doorbell chimed. "Sweet Satan !", Murdoc yelled. "They've bleedin' learn t' use the doorbell !" and laughed harshly as 2D whimpered and passed out. Russel scowled and said, " Why didja hafta do dat, Muds ? 'Was mean of ya..."

The doorbell sounded again. "Go get the door, Muds", Russ ordered. Murdoc turned on him and snarled, "Hey, now, wait 'ere, who died and made you band leader, eh ? Since when you started callin' the shots 'round 'ere !" The ever-cool drummer replied, "Well, I'm gonna get 'D here a coupla colourful pills so unless you wanna help play nurse..." The bassist scowled. Noodle was already getting a glass of water. "What, Muds, ya 'fraid of what's at the door ?", Russ added in taunt. Noodle said," Don't worry, Murdoc-sama, it's not a zombie" before splashing 2D in the face with the water, nearly drowning him. Murdoc stomped out of the room; spitting mad and muttering curses at his drummer.The doorbell rang again, this time longer and more insistent. " I'm coming, I'm coming fer Satan's sake !", he yelled. Who can it be ? Usually nobody except die-hard party animals came to Kong after sunset. There was no party tonight. The zombies were on a steady diet of crazed fans, pesky reporters and groupies until the people finally got the message and stopped poking around after sunset unless in an armoured vehicle.

Murdoc grabbed the handle of the door and hesitated for a moment. Noodle better be right about the white figure not being a zombie. He didn't fancy any part of him being something else's dinner. He swung open the door and was taken aback when a bouquet of flowers was thrust into his face. " Wot th' bleedin'...", the bassist managed to say before a barrage of Japanese answered his unasked question. Therefore his first thought was "crazy, buck-toothed Noodle fan" so he hollered down the corridor for his young axe princess. "Oi, Noodle ! It's a bleedin' fan o' yers who fought off legions of' bleedin' zombies just t' see you...",Murdoc said halfway before actually noticing that "Noodle fan" was female and,"...why, hello ! I'm Murdoc Niccals, leader of th' band. Care for a drink ?"

"Noodle fan" contrary to Murdoc's first thought, had nice, straight pearly whites and she was smiling the cheekiest grin ever. Murdoc could barely see her cat-like Oriental eyes beneath her thick bangs and she had straight green hair with the ends bound together by white tape. Ooh, nice measurements, he thought as he scrutinised her body clad in a simple white collared blouse and leather micromini. She even wore loud, mismatched knee-high stockings like Noodle. The Satanist wondered if all Asian girls have a thing for knee-high stockings. He also wondered how long would it take to bed her. By the looks of it, maybe he could break his personal record time of 43 seconds. While the foul-smelling yet sexy bassist had dirty thoughts running through his mind quicker than the Japanese bullet train, the other three have arrived at the lobby with 2D (...hey, there's green giraffes tap-dancing in front of me...) leaning on Russel for support.

"Onesan !", Noodle stopped dead in her tracks. "Onesan !", she half-said, half-whispered again. Even beneath her thick fringe Russ could see her black eyes widening. " I take it that you know each other...Now 'ow 'bout that drink ?", Murdoc said before he was knocked off his feet by a ballistic bouquet of flowers. "Noodle fan" ran over to where Noodle stood and hugged her; all the while jabbering in Jap lingo. Noodle had her dark hair ruffled, her cheeks pinched and was still quite slow to react to it all. Murdoc got up on his feet and interjected by pulling "Noodle fan" off his guitarist, saying," 'lright, now 'ands off 'er. She's studio liability, can't 'ave you damaging my goods..."

But then Noodle surprised him - and everyone else - by announcing, " She's my sister, Murdoc-sama."

Day Four

"A-ARGHH !"

In the studio kitchen, four heads looked at the direction of the carpark before turning to look at each other as Murdoc's dulcet tones rocked the studio. A few minutes later, he burst into the kitchen with a haggard look on his face. " My booze, my lil baggies ! Everything gone !",he exclaimed. Russel led his bassist gently to a chair and sat him down. Obviously the thought of his stash going missing has gotten to Murdoc's head. 2D timidly offered his idol a bent cigarette in hopes that it will stave off any forthcoming beatings.

The bassist sucked deeply at the lit fag. "Are you sure they're all gone ? Maybe you used 'em up...",Russ said. Muds shook his head morosely and mumbled,"Nergh..." Russel thought for awhile when suddenly Noodle piped up, "Murdoc-sama, your Winne is so messy and there's garbage everywhere, so how can you actually find them ?" Russ said, "My sentiments exactly." The bassist replied, "That's it ! They're all gone too ! In fact, me sheets 'ave been changed, I actu'lly 'ave got clean laundry and the whole Winne has been freakin' sterilised ! Sweet Satan, she'll never be the same again..."

2D edged his chair a little way out of Murdoc's hitting range before whispering to Noodle, "Tha's n' improof'men' really..." Noodle stifled a giggle and then plate of rice balls with various toppings wrapped in seaweed - sushi - was placed before the Gorillaz by a pair of slender tan hands. Noodle's face lit up. "This sushi...I make, ergh, very good... Try it ?", Vanilla asked. "Soo-she, you say ?", 2D asked, helping himself to one. Then another. And another. Soon all of them were happily digging into "sticky fish rice goop soo-she" as 2D put it.

Vanilla slid into a chair beside a sullen Murdoc who wasn't partaking in the feast and gently prodded him, "Murdoc-sama, you not hungry, no? You is not liking my sushi ? You want ergh, 'booo-ze and lil beg-gy', no ?" Murdoc turned and stared at his guitarist's elder sister who got up and opened a kitchen cupboard. His bottles of hard liquor and colour-coded plastic baggies were neatly arranged. The burnt out ciggie dropped ashes all over his lap as it hung loosely between the bassist's lips. His stash. "S-sumimasen, Murdoc-sama...", Vanilla stammered before launching into a full apology in Japanese. Noodle was torn between looking amused and deeply mortified by her sister's bravery but nevertheless translated, "Umm, it'd be easier to just say that she went on a spring-cleaning spree and cleaned the Winne, 2D's basement room, Russel's room and hey, mine !"

"Oh, crikey, clean underwear !", 2D chirped, pooping the last sushi into his mouth. Murdoc glared at his guitarist's elder sister. Cute as she was..."Next time, don't ! In fact, don't let there be a next time !", the Satanist yelled and grabbing a fruit basket, upended its contents - an apple core, banana peel, used condom, scratched CD...nope, no fruits - and filled it with his stash and a bottle. With that, he stomped out of the kitchen. Russ patted Vanilla on the arm and reassured her that "he'll get over it, that ungrateful bastard." She grinned sheepishly. She liked the American drummer a lot. He has been so nice to her since day one. Noodle dragged Van off to her room for a round on the game console.

- flashback -

"What're you doing here ! Why are you in Britian ?"

"You don't look very pleased to see me..."

"Well, what did you expect ? Welcome banners and balloons ? You didn't bother telling me, you didn't call in advance, no mail, no messages !", Noodle said,striking her Les Paul with a violent wave of her hand; producing a riff that drowned all other sounds. When it died down, she exhaled and sat down cross-legged on the tatami.

"I knew you were coming. So what happened in Tokyo ? What did you do ? Did your assignment go awry ?", she asked the lanky, dark-skinned girl she as talking to. The girl bowed her head and frowned. " A few broken arms, a broken leg and one in intensive care at the moment...", she said to a disbelieving Noodle. "...and ?", Noodle prompted to which the reluctant reply was, "...and one left naked in a frozen meats locker and the target escaped..." Noodle groaned. At least she didn't kill anyone. This time. Well at least not yet. "Is the target in Britian then ? That's why you're here ?", Noodle asked.

"Well, actually no... I was ordered to disappear for awhile...And hey, why do your bandmates keep calling me Vanilla ? I was just telling them it was my favourite ice-cream flavour, that's all !", the dark girl said, shaking her green-haired head.

"Because that's the only English word you know and it'll stick...", Noodle explained. "Trust me, I know..."

"So can I stay then ? I'll keep a low profile and everything, I'll cook, clean, anything. Please ?" Noodle strummed her guitar gently and thought deeply. Having a 17-year-old sister who is a part-time musician, part-time yakuza assasin living in a studio with a hygienically-challenged Satanic bassist, a horror movie afficiando with an angel's voice and a drummer whose ghost buddy inhabits his head; not to mention the zombies roaming outside the studio...hey, what's the worse that can happen ?

"I suppose you could..."

"Yeah, banzai !"

- flashback : end -

-yes, it's not very good, is it ? Why don't you tell me ? I've the next update done already but if this sucks, weelll...-

- big sis

-sorry

-great!


	2. Chapter 2: Day Six

Onwards and hopefully, upwards ! I've updated and oh, yeah, Gorillaz aren't mine, they belong to 2 lucky sods. Read & review please. I like reviews. Strangely, they make me hungry.

Day Six

"I don't need t' see a bleedin' doctor ! I don't need t' pop pills like dullard here ! It's just a cold, a bleedin' common cold ! I don't...oi !"

Russel scowled as he manhandled the Gorillaz leader into the front passenger seat and said, "Yeah Muds but common colds don't cause ya ta cough up blood. So it's off ta the quack wit ya." As he slid into the driver's seat, Russ fervently hoped that Del didn't suddenly decide to come out for a quick visit. It has been a long time since he had last taken to the wheel. He had to or else Murdoc will never go to the hospital and have his ailment diagnosed. The others tagged along for moral support in case of bad news - they were already practising their lines ("Ooh, lung cancer ! I hear you die most painfully...). 2D has never and will never drive as he has a tendency to develope blinding migraines and blurry vision whenever behind the wheel. Noodle is clearly underaged and though she is raring to give it go, Russ forbade it.

So with 2D, Noodle and Vanilla in the back and Murdoc muttering curses in the front, Russel Hobbs drove to the hospital.

-two hours later-

"I won't ! I can't ! It's impossible. You migh' as well ask me ta die !", Murdoc screamed as they were walking back to the Geep in the hospital carpark.

"But Murdoc, there's no point innat, you've sold y'r soul t' Satan, 'mber ?",his lead singer pointed out and instantly regretted it as he ran away from a raging Murdoc. By the time Russ, Noodle and Vanilla caught up with them at the side of the Geep, the bassist was sitting on a whimpering 2D, sprawled on the floor and sporting a new bruise. Murdoc was lighting up a fag stolen from Stu-pot.

Russel quickly snatched the lit ciggie from Murdoc who made a mistake of tackling the hefty drummer for his confiscated smoke. "No ciggies, Muds, doctor's orders", Russ reminded him as Muds struggled to break free from an armlock. "Now I'll have ta keep an eye on our beloved here so who's driving ? I'm gonna pretend I didn't see ya hand, Noodle..." as she jumped up and down waving her arms. Then to everyone's surprise - and Murdoc's horror - Vanilla said, "Oh, oh, car ! I drive, I drive car, good no ?"

Murdoc's profanity-laced protests were in vain when minutes later they were all zooming down the highway after making a spectacular exit from the carpark which included mowing down a 'Quiet Hospital Zone' signpost, taking a shortcut through the hospital's blooming flowerbeds and a few casualties along the way. Vanilla was behind the wheel with the most wicked grin on her face. 2D who was riding shotgun to keep him safe from his evil bassist's clutches was beginning to fear for his life as he clutched the dashboard tightly. He prefered his bassist's lack of driving skill to Van's handling of the Geep. Noodle, on the other hand, was enjoying herself. She let out whoops of delight with every sharp cornering the Geep took.

The Geep weaved in and out of traffic; swerving dangerously at every turn, running several red lights and even running into a traffic light. A green-eyed monster was roaring inside Murdoc as he thought that he should be the one risking everyone's lives by driving dangerously. He crossed his arms sullenly and hey, no more armlock ! He looked at Russ and was very tickled to see him looking like a lovesick gorilla. Russ was captivated by Van and hadn't realised his bassist had sneakily filched a cig from his pocket. Like Noodle, Vanilla had thick bangs shading her eyes so Russ wondered how in hell did she see where she was driving. Vanilla's long green hair flapped in the wind and the scent of fresh orange hit Russ in the face as he sunk deeper and deeper in the quagmire of love.

Murdoc guffawed silently in amusement and leaned forward to nick 2D's lighter when he noticed that there were no slender tan hands on the wheel. Instead those same hands were peeling an orange. The shadow of Kong loomed ahead and the front door seemed omniously close to Murdoc as he screamed and tried to dive for the wheel.

"Oh, we're home !", 2D happily exclaimed as with one hand, Vanilla jerked the wheel in one fluid movement and jammed the brakes hard. Noodle laughed out loud, all hyped up by the ride and the Satanist was flung out of the Geep by the sudden momentum. He landed heavily on his back and started screaming, "I swear t' Satan, I'm so gonna fookin'..." Van somersaulted out of the Geep and hurried to help him up, saying, "Oh, Murdoc-sama, sumimasen, so solly, solly..."

"Next time don't ! In fact, don't let there BE a next time !"

-that wasn't so bad...it's a bit on the short side, I know. I think I overdid the lovesick Russel bit. Review, yar !-


	3. Chapter 3: Day Seven

Am I fast or what ! Third chapter updated and I'm already halfway through the last chapter. Yep, there's only going to be four chaps. I daren't write any longer as this is my first G-fic and I fear being lambasted for my lame writing. Yes, I'm a self-critic, so wot ? And oh, thanks to _**icewolf9**_ for your nice review, yar ! R & R, everybody, kampatei ! Oops and ah, Gorillaz aren't mine, don't sue and have you guys seen the latest 'Dirty Harry' video ? I bloody love it ! Those kids are cute and topless 2D, whoo-hoo !

Day Seven

"Give it 'ere, Fairy Fatso !"

"No can do, Muds ."

"Gimme fag ! I n-need it, curse you !"

"No, no, NO, Muds ! One mo'e puff 'll kill yo sorry ass."

"F-F-AAAGG !"

"Now ya actin' very juvenile, Muds. C'mon, ya'll can quit !"

"I'm abou' t' go freakin' senile, dammit, gimme a cig !", he howled in desperate rage and when Russ didn't relent, he went after innocent bystander, Stu-pot, to beat the crap out of him before nicking his packet of ciggies.

Noodle and Vanilla were playing the latest Pokemon game on the game console when their view was temporarily obstructed by the bassist chasing a confused 2D ("Wot di' I do ? Wot di' I do !) followed by a grunting Russel.

"I like them, they're so funny", giggled Vanilla, exterminating Noodle's monster with a fireblast. Noodle smiled and replied, "I know. Murdoc-sama is foul-mouthed and gross but he's very nice actually. Then there's 2D-sama who's just adorable and Russ-sama is sweet deep down..."

"Yeah, Murdoc-sama showed me his room last night and asked me to try out his new bed. Then he was pretty upset when I, ergh accidentally tied him to the bedstead...", Van said with a naughty chuckle. "I don't think they really know who I truly am..."

"And you better keep it that way...", Noodle muttered darkly. Vanilla looked downcast and asked Noodle in a low voice, "Is it that bad then ? Are you ashamed of me, imoto(1)?" The game was paused.

The room was silent except for sounds of Murdoc threatening to drop 2D off the balcony. "Gimme your cigs, face pain or it'll be splat!2D", Murdoc growled. "AIEEE !", 2D screamed, holding on to dear life as he tightened his grip on Murdoc's sleeve. His feet dangled mid-air. "Oh, no ya don't, Muds !", Russel came to the rescue. He pulled at Murdoc who tried warding him off with one arm and after much struggling, 2D's weight pulled his bassist over the balcony edge along with Russ. "EEarrrrghhh !"

Noodle and Van giggled deviously as the three fell off the first floor. Then Noodle fiddled with her game controller nervously before saying,"I'm not... ashamed of you, onesan(2)...I...I..." She faltered. Vanilla continued,"2D-sama is a pure soul and I'm glad he likes my sushi...Murdoc-sama shouldn't bully him so much. But Russel-sama has to be the best !" She brightened up considerably as she went on,"He's such a gentleman. He taught some good English words, tested all my cooking, gave me a studio tour 3 times, went to the supermarket with me when I was getting sushi supplies and even let me use his golden drumsticks when he was helping me improve my drumming !"

Noodle was surprised. Those golden sticks were Russel's most prized possesion and he has never, as far as she knew, let anyone so much as go near them. She turned to look at her sister who was taking out her own sticks - red. They belonged to Noodle and Van's great-great grandmother. "Imoto, sometimes I wonder if I could ever just live the musician part of me...", Vanilla said sadly, twirling the red sticks. "But you chose the life you lead", Noodle said simply. Then they heard the wail of police sirens. So far yet they sounded so close to Van. She shivered and replied,"I know." The sirens wailed louder.

"Ooow...me 'ead's come offa me neck..."

"Heeey, whassup, homies ? Heeey, what's Russ doing, conked out on the floor ?"

"Tha's my 'ead, dullard !"

" 'sat so ? My 'ead's still 'ere then ! H'lo, Del !"

"Ohoho, opportunity calls ! Now where's those lovely ciggies...?"

Vanilla sighed wearily and said to her sister,"Ne, sukkari tsukare chatta(3) All of this running, hiding andbeing a yakuzaassasin...", Van looked around her at the studio with its grimy walls, scattered beer cans and unorganised musical instruments. "Sumeba miyako(4), imoto...", she whispered.Noodle nodded reluctantly and deep down in her gut, a sense of unease was growing.

(1) - lil sis

(2) - big sis

(3) - I'm really tired

(4) - wherever you live, you start liking the place

-ahaha, this one's better than chapter 2. And for those who didn't know, yakuza is japanese gangster/triad. R & R or I'll throw you over the balcony like 2D, Murdie and Russ :p -


	4. Chapter 4: Day Eight

Whoo, no assignments ! I've completed this ficcie, yay ! And I did it while babysitting (i got Gerber's all over my laptop). Anyways, thanks to _**Patricia**_ and _**Yumi-chan427**_ for their lovely reviews. No, I don't own Gorillaz, their music or anything related to 'em. Hey, I just write fics, no harm done ! Last chapter, R & R, alla you !

Day Eight

Noodle awoke to the wails of sirens now louder than ever. She scanned her room with bleary eyes for the now familiar sight of her green-haired sister. Instant ramen cups, Chinese takeaway cartons, Pikachu doll, her Les Paul, more guitars, amps, pedals...no Vanilla. No Vanilla. Panic mounted inside her. "Onesan ? Vanilla-chan !" Noodle scrambled to her feet.

The events of the night before flashed through her mind. The great sushi feast with lots of sake which made 2D happily sick, screams from the 'bago as Van twisted Murdoc into a yoga position which she told him to practice daily to help him quit smoking, the late-night party in Noodle's room...the now-haunting beats of "Dare" pounded in Noodle's ears. They were dancing to that; Noodle and Van. "Onesan !" Her small feet brought her to the ground floor lobby. The wails of sirens were now in sync with the climaxing panic in Noodle; she could see Vanilla's emerald locks just bouncing before her eyes yet when she reached out it moved further away.

"Whaddaya know...you got her in bed af'er all."

"Shut it,'D... I thought she was trying some'ing kinky...", muttered the bassist to 2D. He winced as he gently rubbed some life back into his sore shoulder. But he had to admit he was breathing more easily and didn't urge strongly for a puff. The both of them were standing at the doorway of Kong watching a retreating figure dressed in white with a leather micromini and knee-high stockings. Her long green hair with the ends bound in white tape flapped in the wind. "Think we'll ever see 'er 'gain, Murdoc ?", asked 2D, smoothing an imaginery wrinkle on his new bright orange shirt which said "SUSHI KING KONG"

"She'd be'er come back regu'arly...'r else who's gonna unclog my toilet, clean th' studio kitc'en, get me beer, get up at 3am t' cook me supper, chase th' zombies away, feed Cortez...Yeah, I hope so", concluded the selfish Satanist.

No. She can't be leaving. "Onesan ! One-SAN !", Noodle yelled running towards Vanilla's retreating figure with her arms outstretched. Come back. You haven't stayed long enough. I need to talk to you, to tell you things. I need you, a sister. "Onesan !" She reached the doorway and was suddenly suspended into the air, a pair of arms encircling her waist. "Oh no you don't, love...Let 'er go, Noodle", said Murdoc as he held on tight to prevent her from running any further. Noodle screamed and struggled. Way back when she was a mere ten years old, holding onto her wouldn't have been a problem, heck, she even treated her bandmates like human playgrounds. But now she was pre-teen and what with raging hormones etc. , Murdoc held tighter. She didn't have to go chasing Van now if Van wanted to leave. He had received specific instructions on that enforced by a little more yoga. "Onesan ! Iie(1) ! One-SAN, IIE !" Murdoc tried his best to hush her in a most discomforting, akward manner, " 'ere, c'mon, love, she want'd t' leave, 's nobody's doin', so let 'er go. Erm...there, there, don't cry ?"

He wasn't even sure if she was crying. He had never seen his ice maiden riffmeister shed a tear and it was unlikely she would do so now. Her hysteria had stopped and she consented to being pried away from Murdoc's grasp by 2D who hugged her while saying, "I'm sure she'll back before long..." Through her misty eyes, Noodle watched Vanilla go. The wails of sirens were screaming now and soon they saw the red and blue flashes. Yes, she'll be back before long, Noodle thought. She probably has some unfinished business to take care of and knowing the yakuza, it'll take some time. Anyway, she has left Noodle in the capable hands of three 'brothers' and this is a consoling thought.Vanilla disappeared.

- later... -

Russel Hobbs twirled his drumsticks in his hands and closed his white eyes. The place on his cheek where she kissed him still burned. The sounds of "Dare" played in his head and he saw two giggling girls dancing to it. Two sticks, one gold and one red, came down and found their mark on the drums. And he played the beat.

The sound reached the ears offive police officers, an irate Murdoc, 2D and Noodle. "I'm tellin' you I ain't got no fugi'ives, assasins and what-'ave-you in my studio !", snarled the bassist. "Now geroff my proper'y or I'll sue !"

"Yeah, we'll set th' zombies on you", said a eerie balank-eyed young man. The officer doing the questioning was getting pretty uneasy with the wasteland scenery, the weird Gorillaz and the mention of zombies. Rich and famous bands have a right to be eccentric and do wild, unimaginable things but..."I'm really sorry, Mr Niccals but we've been informed that there's a yakuza assasin hiding out in your studio so...", he faltered and wilted under Noodle's icy glare. The beat was getting on his fellow officers' nerves.

"...a female...dangerous...wanted by Japanese Interpol...erh, I..."

"I'LL INVOKE SATAN T' BURN YOU ALIVE IF YOU DON'T... !" but the police officers were already scrambling into their patrol cars.

(1) - no !

-aaaannndd...it's over. Everybody breath deeply now ! Here's a lil author's footnote : hey, thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read & review my first G-fic. If it was mental torture, weeell...ahaha. So help me improve, criticise ! Noticed I said criticise, not bloody flame me ! I've a feeling I overdid the emotional Noodle bit and Murdoc was a wee bit out of character but so wot ! And to those who thought this fic utterly sucked...weeelll...b'g'r offayer. Just kidding. Once again, R & R yar ! I've got a 2nd fic brewing in th' ol' noodle by the way and I don't wanna hear any of that "No, don't write anymore ! Oh, the horror of it all !" crap. I'm gonna write so wot !-


End file.
